Nunca é tarde demais
by Polansk
Summary: Baseado em O Sexto Sentido


Nunca é tarde demais  
(...)  
O comandante estava sentado à mesa, sozinho em sua sala escura, com as mãos sobre a boca, meditando sobre alguma coisa que só ele sabe. A porta é aberta lentamente e no chão, vê-se a sombra de um garoto assustado.  
Gendo imóvel: entre...  
Shinji: s-sim senhor...  
Ele entra e fecha a porta, sem fazer barulho. Em seguida, espera o comandante tomar a palavra.  
Gendo: sente-se...  
Uma luz vinda do teto ilumina uma pequena cadeira, um pouco distante da mesa. Shinji senta completamente tenso e olhando para o chão. Ao ficar sob a luz, nota-se uma marca roxa no seu olho.  
Gendo: o que você quer dizer de tão importante?...  
Shinji: er... nada... eu só...  
Gendo: então se retire. Estou ocupado.  
Shinji levantando a cabeça: espere! Preciso de sua ajuda!  
Gendo: do que se trata?...  
Shinji: eu... é algo... é um problema pessoal que eu queria contar...  
Gendo: fale com a major sobre isso. Ela é capacitada para ajudá-lo no que for necessário.  
Shinji: ...sim... desculpe...  
Shinji levanta e vai saindo cabisbaixo.  
Gendo: o que causou essa marca no seu olho?  
Shinji pára de andar e vira-se novamente para o comandante. Dessa vez ele estava na penumbra e mantinha a cabeça erguida.  
Shinji: eles...  
Gendo: entendo... comunique ao diretor do seu colégio e ele tomará providências.  
Shinji: não! digo... não é o que está pensando... eu me refiro a outras pessoas...  
Gendo: Então me informe quem são e eu tomarei as providências necessárias.  
Shinji: er... também... também não é isso... acontece que essas pessoas me perturbam quase todos os dias...  
Gendo: se não for mais específico, não poderei ajudá-lo.  
Shinji: são espíritos... almas...  
Gendo: está me dizendo que vê pessoas mortas?  
Shinji: sim... era o que eu ia dizer!  
Gendo: então aconselho que repouse por alguns dias... longe de tudo e de todos.  
Shinji se exalta: não estou maluco!  
Gendo: modere sua voz enquanto estiver nessa sala.  
Shinji: desculpe...  
Gendo: não posso ajudá-lo... sinto muito.  
Shinji: tudo bem... eu só queria desabafar mesmo. Obrigado...  
Shinji ia saindo mais uma vez, quando o comandante o interrompe.  
Gendo: o que esses 'espíritos' fazem com você?  
Shinji de costas: eles me perseguem e me batem. Eles aparecem do nada e ficam olhando para mim.  
Gendo: já experimentou não correr?... talvez você tenha tropeçado e...  
Shinji se exaltando: eu não tropecei! Eles me machucaram!  
Gendo: se gritar de novo, serei obrigado a expulsá-lo...  
Shinji voltando ao normal: desculpe... não se preocupe, pois estou saindo.  
Gendo: talvez eles queiram algo de você.  
Shinji fica atento ao que o comandante disse.  
Gendo: eles falam com você?  
Shinji: não... só me pegam e me assustam...  
Gendo: já tentou falar com eles?  
Shinji: er... também não... tenho medo...  
Gendo: talvez seja hora de enfrentar o seu medo.  
Shinji com vergonha: eu mal consigo falar com os vivos...  
Gendo: então comece por baixo. Tente ajudar os vivos que mais assustam você... depois, ajude os... "mortos"....  
Shinji: você ainda.... ainda não acredita em mim, não é?... mesmo assim, obrigado...  
Shinji sai da sala, fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.   
(...)  
Asuka estava apoiada no pé da unidade 02, pensativa. Longe, Shinji espiava pela entrada que dava acesso às unidades.  
Shinji falando para si: Asuka... venha pra cá e facilite as coisas para mim...  
Gendo atrás de Shinji: se você for, talvez seja melhor para você.  
Shinji se assusta e olha para trás.  
Shinji: o-o que faz aqui?!  
Gendo: só queria ver o que você vai fazer...  
Shinji volta a olhar Asuka.  
Gendo: daqui a pouco ela vai embora...  
Shinji: não posso ir lá... tem um "deles" lá... você não está vendo?  
Gendo: não...  
Shinji: Só Asuka já é assustadora o suficiente... não preciso de um fantasma também...  
Gendo: er... se você chegar confiante, acho que ela não vai bater em você...  
"que situação embaraçosa... por que ele não foi pedir conselhos para Kaji ou Fuyutsuki?" pensava Gendo.  
Shinji: Ei! Já acostumei a apanhar dela! Estou falando do fantasma!  
Gendo: Admita que você projeta seus medos em pessoas imaginárias... todo mundo sabe que você tem medo dela! até o pessoal da América...  
Shinji vermelho: Mesmo assim, prefiro esperar mais um pouco e...  
Gendo empurra Shinji que entra no local, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Asuka nota sua entrada triunfal e caminha em direção a ele.  
Shinji nervoso: e-e-e-e-e-e...  
Asuka: o que faz aqui, palerma? Você não deveria estar aqui, agora!  
Shinji mais nervoso: .................  
Asuka: você prefere ficar longe, não é? Eu entendo... se quiser ir ao refeitório comigo, pode vir... estou com vontade de ficar só...  
Shinji nervoso e com raiva: ...............  
Os dois vão ao refeitório vazio e se sentam em uma mesa no centro. Asuka deita a cabeça sobre a mesa e Shinji fica tenso, olhando para ela.  
Shinji: er... eu... sinto muito...  
Asuka olhando a parede: não seja ridículo... quem deveria dizer isso era eu!  
Shinji vemelho: desculpe...  
Asuka: mas parece que quem está mais preocupado aqui, sou eu!  
Shinji: é que... eu tenho meus motivos...  
Asuka: você está feliz?  
Shinji: não... eu acho...  
Asuka: mas não parece estar triste...  
Shinji: Isso é algo comum pra mim...  
Asuka levantando a cabeça: oh, senhor machão! Então nada o abala, hein?  
Shinji nervoso de novo: n-não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! É que... eu já convivo com isso há muito tempo...  
Asuka: eu também! Mesmo assim estou preocupada com o futuro... parece que você não tem responsabilidades!  
Shinji: você está falando sobre pilotar o evangelion?  
Asuka: SIM! Já pensou que podemos nunca mais lutar?  
Shinji: talvez seja melhor assim...  
Asuka: MELHOR COMO? Eu nasci pra isso! não sei se você prefere ser um inútil o resto da vida, mas eu não!  
Ela deita a cabeça de novo. Shinji a olha com receio e levanta a mão lentamente, quando alguém segura em seus ombros e começa a fazer uma massagem.  
Alguém: o que pensa que vai fazer?  
Shinji começa a suar frio.  
Alguém: não vê que está perturbando a pobrezinha? Não a toque!  
Shinji: mas...  
Alguém: NADA DE MAS!  
Esse alguém segura no pescoço de Shinji e pressiona suavemente.  
Asuka: mas o q?  
Ela ainda estava com a cabeça baixa e Shinji hesitava em responder algo.  
Alguém: MEÇA SUAS PALAVRAS, PIRRALHO!  
Shinji nervoso: e-eu não gosto de pilotar... só fazia isso porque o comandante manda...  
Asuka: chame-o de pai pelo menos agora!  
Shinji mais nervoso: desculpe...  
Alguém: uh-oh... ela está ficando brava e eu também!  
Asuka: bah... você se desculpa por tudo! Não é obrigado a gostar do seu pai! Eu não gosto dos meus pais e estou pouco me lixando pro que dizem de mim por causa disso!  
Alguém: ..viu o que você fez? Agora ela está com raiva de mim...  
Esse alguém solta o pescoço de Shinji, que fica mais aliviado. Mas o alívio dura apenas poucos segundos, quando esse alguém coloca uma corda em volta do pescoço de Shinji e começa a dar um nó.  
Shinji com medo: v-v-você está falando dos seus pais adotivos, não é?  
Asuka: sim... mas também não gosto de pensar em minha mãe...  
Alguém apertando o nó: por que?! o que eu fiz? Só porque me matei? O que isso tem de mais? Eu a protejo há tanto tempo e ela não pára de pensar naquele dia! Ela é uma idiota!  
Shinji tenta agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
Shinji: m-m-mesmo assim... ela é sua mãe... não deveria odiá-la só por causa do que aconteceu!  
Asuka: COMO VOCÊ SABE O QUE ACONTECEU? Eu nunca te disse! E não me diga o que fazer!  
Esse alguém joga a corda sobre o ventilador do teto e começa a puxar para ver se está fixo.  
Alguém: não se preocupe, querida! Não vou deixar esse moleque te perturbar mais!  
Shinji suando frio: d-d-desculpe! Eu não deveria dizer o que você deve fazer! Passei a vida toda recebendo ordens e acabei me acostumando! Não percebo quando começo a agir assim...  
Asuka se levanta irritada para ir embora. Shinji permanece sentado e leva as mãos ao pescoço, para tentar tirar as cordas que supostamente estão lá. A pessoa que está atrás de Shinji começa a amarrar a outra ponta da corda no próprio pescoço.  
Alguém: Asuka, querida! Desculpe por chamá-la de idiota! Não foi minha intenção! Eu só estava irritada por causa desse garoto!  
Shinji: Espere, Asuka! Não me deixe só!  
Asuka nem se vira para falar com ele.  
Shinji: Você não gosta de sua mãe pelo que ela fez? Ao fazer aquilo, ela te deixou sozinha e não era isso o que você queria! Você queria a atenção da sua mãe, não é? Você queria receber um elogio dela, mas tudo o que ela fez foi te abandonar!  
Alguém apertando o nó: NÃO JOGUE ASUKA CONTRA MIM!  
Asuka pára.  
Asuka: como você pode saber de tudo isso?...  
A pessoa atrás de Shinji também pára e Shinji continua assustado.  
Shinji: não precisei que ninguém me dissesse isso... eu sinto o mesmo...  
Asuka: nunca pensei nisso... mas parece que você está certo...  
Shinji: nossos pais não retribuíram o mesmo que sentimos por eles...  
Asuka: ...e é por isso que passei a odiá-la.  
Shinji olha para a outra ponta da corda e vê que não há ninguém nela.  
Shinji aliviado: me sinto... melhor agora... nunca tinha dito isso antes! Nunca reconheci o que sentia por ele...  
Asuka acanhada: idiota... por sua causa, fico falando essas bobagens...  
Ela se vira para Shinji.  
Asuka: sinto muito... sinto muito que só tenha descoberto isso agora... se já tivéssemos conversado antes, teria sido melhor...  
Shinji sentado: não quero olhar para trás... o que importa é que conversamos agora e não tenho mais medo...  
Asuka: medo? De mim?  
Shinji vermelho: n-não! Digo...  
Asuka: que pena... mas não vá dizer isso a todos, ok?  
Shinji passando a mão no olho: hehe... só se você não contra nada sobre o soco…  
Asuka: EU NÃO MANDEI VOCÊ ENTRAR NOS CANTOS SEM BATER ANTES!  
Shinji: tá bom.. não vou discutir com você... até porque, eu estava errado mesmo...  
Asuka: hum... até mais...  
Shinji: tchau...  
Ela sai do refeitório e Shinji libera todo o ar que estava preso dentro dos pulmões.  
Shinji: ufa... parece muito mais fácil de fazer depois que acontece!  
Gendo sentado na mesma mesa: você mentiu pra mim...  
Shinji se vira para a mesa assustado, depois fica mais relaxado.  
Shinji: desculpa... eu tava com vergonha de dizer que ela havia batido em mim...  
Gendo: não falo disso...  
Shinji: você ainda não acredita em mim, não é?! Não está vendo essas cordas?!  
Quando ele toca no pescoço, as cordas haviam sumido.  
Gendo: cale-se!...  
Shinji: ....  
Gendo: você havia dito que queria dizer algo importante para mim, antes de ir para minha sala. Achei que se tratava sobre essa marca no olho...  
Shinji: mas eu não menti... eu apenas não disse do que se tratava...  
Gendo: estou ouvindo, agora...  
Shinji: acho que já ouviu tudo o que deveria ouvir... sei que estava escutando minha conversa com Asuka.  
Gendo: e não vai repetir, agora que estou na sua frente?  
Shinji: parece idiota, mas... eu... tenho vergonha de dizer aquelas coisas na sua frente...   
Gendo: parece não... com certeza é...  
Shinji: ...  
Gendo: mas você não é o único que está parecendo um idiota...  
Shinji: hehe...  
Gendo: ...  
Shinji: desculpe… achei que estivesse brincando… obrigado por "quase" dizer essas coisas.  
Gendo: Era isso o que eu precisava fazer... há quanto tempo você consegue ver e falar com "eles"?  
Shinji: Você acredita?!  
Gendo: eu lhe fiz uma pergunta...  
Shinji: desculpe... não lembro... desde pequeno, acho...  
Gendo: há quanto tempo estou... "assim"...?  
Shinji: você sabe?!  
Gendo: ...  
Shinji: er... cerca de dez horas... já o encontraram assim...  
Gendo: por que você consegue ver e eu não?  
Shinji: já fez perguntas demais... não tem que saber de tudo!  
Gendo: ...  
Shinji: ...  
Gendo: para onde devo ir?... eu preciso saber...  
Shinji: não sei...  
Gendo: "ela" estará lá?  
Shinji: não sei... nunca fui "lá".  
Gendo: você a vê também?  
Shinji: sim... quase todos os dias...  
Gendo: como ela está?  
Shinji: com saudades...  
Gendo: você vai ficar bem?...  
Shinji: me sinto bem melhor agora...  
Gendo: você é corajoso...  
Shinji: obrigado...  
Gendo: no final das contas, eu estava certo... mesmo sem acreditar em você...  
Shinji: é... "eles" procuram minha ajuda... de alguma forma, sabem que posso ajudá-los...  
Gendo: mas dessa vez, eu ajudei você também...  
Shinji: "também"? eu... não ajudei...  
Gendo: não venha com falsa modéstia... eu não estaria mais aqui, se não precisasse de ajuda... e você sabe que me ajudou!  
Shinji: então, estamos quites...  
Gendo: o que falta para mim? Por que estou aqui, ainda? Por que demora tanto?  
Shinji: é difícil dar adeus...  
Gendo: entendo...   
Eles ficam sentados, um olhando o outro, durante muitos minutos. Asuka volta ao refeitório e encontra Shinji sentado sozinho, olhando em direção à parede.  
Asuka: Shinji... eles vão levá-lo agora... quer ir ver?  
Shinji: só quero ir para casa... você me leva?...  
Asuka: claro...  
Shinji levanta, encarando a cadeira vazia à sua frente.  
Shinji: ainda não acabou para mim...  
(...)  
FIM  
================================================  
24/07/2002  
Polansk 


End file.
